Talk:Dating Game/@comment-2014385-20180227205602
What did I just read? The only people who seem to have enjoyed this are grimdark teens who are still in the phase of "I love crazy women and worship demons" . Let's dismember this gory story... First of all, the first part of the story keeps on going and going about how "hot" the girls in the Dating Room were and how the protagonist wanted to see his wife-to-be naked ASAP; paragraphs later he's turned into a hopeless romantic who barely mentions any sex in his relationship when it seems that the character was more about "banging" someone and less about actually having a life WITH someone. This says it all: "I was almost certain I memorized ninety percent of pornstars on the internet by name. Disgusted by the company of my left hand, I decided to go out to one of those speed dating events." Second. No, gore is never necessary to make a creepypasta good. Gore is a TOOL to spice up your story but it can quickly turn into the FOCUS of the story and that's when things quickly go downhill. it's like in modern horror cinema, directors rely too much in shock and gore instead of trying to produce good scares. It's not the violence which makes this creepypasta so bad, but the way it's used, spending several lines describing the horrible, slow deaths of a baby, a kid and a man to act of some sort of shocking revelation of something we were seeing miles before the protagonist did. The use of edgy violence to create shock is just lazy and the fact the author spent so many time thinking on the agonizing death of a baby and children to "scare" is distasteful. Guy du Maupassant wrote a psychological horror story about a man who murders a baby years before all this gore festa crap, and it didn't really describe the action and manages to do it horrific just by the thought of a man killing an innocent baby. Third, the villain of the story was creepy, I take that, but awfully written. She's presented in the videos as a supernatural entity that can float and doesn't moves any limb in order to transport herself, and then she's arrested and killed and later on MAYBE, MAYBE reincarnated. She's not possesed, she's not crazy (according to the writter), she's just plain old fashioned pure evil and even like a last boss in a videogame she has MINIONS. Is she some sort of cult leader? Is she a supernatural being with followers? Is she part of a snuff film club and she was using a hoverboard to move in the videos? Plus the was she reveals herself is completely moronic. Is she precognizant and knew that exactly that day at that time her husband would have problems with some documents that couldn't have been manipulated by her at the moment, and thus, he'd go to the basement for a laptop, and he would see the videos in order? So if he just opened "WHY?" and went out of the house her effort would have been wasted and she's say "It's not the pipes look behind you!" and the video would end with her looking like an idiot? Plus, thumbs down for one of the cringiest parts of this story: "I love watching this footage, even so much as to pleasure myself to it, but I had to hide it." Wat. If you're a serial killer you usually just go and kill when you feel the urge to do so. She's a sadist but the way it's revealed it's just so dumb and cringe worthy. Lastly, I would expect someone earning as much as he did to be able to pay better psychiatrists, and that the killer mentioning minions in prison as she was beign executed didn't at least start an investigation, just to make sure it wasn't a void menace to taunt her ex husband as she died. He must have gotten the worst pychiatric advice ever if he got "healed" from the experience and immediately after all this revolting stuff, as he NARRATES it to us, he decides to go and date someone looking OBVIOUSLY LIKE HIS DEAD WIFE. Also what sort of therapist would try to immediately trigger the patient by telling him the exact way he was tortured? Skip this story unless you're an edgy darklord.